


oh klahoma

by friendlyneighborhoodhomo



Series: Random Charisk Shit My Goblin Brain Comes Up With (or RCSMGBCUW) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Formalwear, I have no idea how to tag, Other, WINGING IT, anyway have this, i honestly am just sort of, slight autism mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodhomo/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodhomo
Summary: Chara gets dragged to a party, then has a mild panic attack. Frisk is there to help them out.
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Random Charisk Shit My Goblin Brain Comes Up With (or RCSMGBCUW) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	oh klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wrote this to try and figure out chara's characterization going forward  
also chara is on the autism spectrum and I know a good amount, but if anyone knows more feel free to correct me!!!

Chara disliked almost everything about these big parties Frisk would drag them too. They hated going out to the middle of the city (too loud, too many flashing colors, and Frisk was so short it was easy to lose them in the crowds.) They hated having to stand around and make nice with a bunch of humans who didn’t even know them (and who thought they were a freak; probably the eyes.) They hated having to get out of their comfy sweater and cargo shorts in exchange for a stiff and stuffy suit.

And that was another thing, the suit was unique to this party. Apparently it was ‘black tie’, whatever that meant, so Chara couldn’t get away with casual clothes. They had very begrudgingly changed when Frisk asked them to, and stared at themselves in the mirror, almost immediately tugging at the sleeves in and attempt to make them looser. “This is already uncomfortable, Frisk…” they whined, glancing over their shoulder at their partner. Frisk glanced up and rolled their eyes. “It can’t possibly be THAT bad; I even had it custom made so it was a texture you like.” And that was true, the suit was made of a soft cotton blend that was very nice to the touch, but still.. “Besides,” they continued, sauntering over and smiling in that way of theirs, “I think you look absolutely gorgeous in a suit.” Chara immediately started flushing, as they tended to do when their partner complimented them. They glanced at Frisk an absently tapped on their leg, trying to stim to distract themselves. Frisk gently readjusted their sleeves (they must’ve gotten messed up when they were tugging on them) and looked up at Chara. “I promise you’ll be fine. If you want to leave, just tell me, okay?” They nodded, smiling halfheartedly. Frisk smiled back and stood on their tiptoes, giving Chara a quick peck on the lips. They instantly flushed neon red, flapping their hands to stim out their emotions. 

That was nearly an hour ago, and the magic of it had faded considerably. No longer were they convincing themselves they were alright because Frisk asked them to, they were just straight-up *miserable*. Their sensory overload had started to act up; all the talking sounded just a little too loud, and the lights were all just a little too bright. They started glancing around anxiously,trying to find Frisk in the huge crowd of humans (or, honestly, they’d take Sans; they’d heard him across the room and at least he knew them), but weren’t having any luck. Not only were they too short, they were starting to panic just a bit; they could feel the beginnings of an attack building in their chest. They silently starting tugging on their collar and began wading through the sea of unfamiliar faces, trying to find Frisk, or Sans, or an exit (preferably all 3). Thankfully, they managed to find the exit, and hurried out into the cool night air, taking a deep breath. It wasn’t their house out in the suburbs, but it was better than a hot, stuffy, loud, crowded ballroom. They leaned up against the wall and took a few slow, deep breaths, untying their too-tight tie.

“Chara? You out here?” The sudden appearance of a voice nearly sent them tumbling to the ground, but they were almost immediately put at ease when they saw the voice belonged to Frisk. They smiled faintly. “Hi. It, uh, it started getting too loud in there, so I...came out here. For a few minutes. To, uh, catch my breath.” They knew that was a bold-faced lie; they intended on staying out here until it was time to leave, and it looked like Frisk knew, too, if their expression of mild concern was any sort of indicator. They sighed. “Sensory overload acting up?”

“...mhm.”

“Wanna go home?” Chara paused, then shook their head. “N-no, I-I’ll be fine, you’re probably still talking to a few people, I can wait-”

“Chara.” Frisk stood up to their full height (which, being only 5’1, wasn’t much) an looked them in the eyes. “Do you want to go home?”

“...a little bit, yeah, but-”

“Then let’s go home.” Chara sputtered a few half-words in response, trying desperately to find a way to make Frisk stay; they had to still be busy, talking with people or making a toast or-

Their train of thought was entirely derailed when Frisk put a gentle hand on their shoulder. “You’re not intruding. I’m kind of getting bored, too, so…” They shrugged. Chara fell silent, then sighed in acceptance and nodded. “Let’s go home, then.”

“OK.” They smiled and gave Chara a quick, sweet kiss; still enough to make them turn bright red, but not enough to make them short-circuit. “You remember where the car is?”

“Uh...y-yeah, I think.”

“Alright, then I’ll meet you there. I gotta say goodbye to a couple people.” With that, they went back inside. Chara stared at the door for a few moments, then sighed and walked off down the street to Frisk’s parked car. They hated these parties a lot, but at least they had a great partner looking out for them. Even if they forced them to wear suits.


End file.
